


Hunter in the Making

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader is a hunter in training studying under the infamous Winchesters, after having met them on one of their hunts. This is basically a piece of fluff to help ease the pain of last Wednesday’s episode.





	Hunter in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You beamed at Dean’s words. Not many people would be proud to hear them, but not many people would take up a life of hunting after stumbling on a vampire feeding on some hapless stranger. As luck would have it, the Winchesters had saved you from becoming vic number two. Turns out the boys had been following the bloody trail left by this particular vampire from state to state. They’d swooped in like knights in blood stained flannel. Your heroes.

After calming your shaky nerves (and emptying your heaving stomach), the boys had sat you down and gave you “the Talk”. Turns out all the ghouls and ghosts and things that go bump in the night were real. Everything you thought you knew about the world changed in some crappy diner at one in the morning on a random Wednesday night.

Thinking back on it, it wasn’t all that hard for you to accept. Besides your run-in with dracula, you’d always believed in the “paranormal”. It wasn’t too much of stretch to go from believing in ghosts to believing in everything else. The boys had seemed surprised to see you take the news so well. But you’d absolutely floored them when you declared that you wanted in.

“Thanks, Dean. Who knows- maybe I’ll join you and Sam on the next hunt,” you teased. Dean’s smile melted into a scowl as he gave you his best bitchface. You laughed at his expression; you knew there was no way either of them would let you near a hunt anytime soon.

That was the deal you’d made with them, back at that crappy diner. Neither brother had been willing to take you with them. Dean thought you were a fool to give up your “apple pie life” and Sam warned that once you were in, the only way out was a funeral pyre. The idea had filled you with trepidation, but knowing what was really out there, you couldn’t imagine going back to your job at the cubicle farm. If you could do something to help people, you wanted to do it.

“Kiddo, ain’t no way in hell that’s happening, and you know it,” Dean shot back. He held out his hand and you gave him back his lock picks, your lesson done for the day.

“Yea yea I know. I’m just messin’ with you. You make it too easy,” you replied with a grin. “Besides, someone’s got to watch the bunker and catalog that mess of a library. Until I get better, that someone is me.”

“So long as you understand that. Don’t want you trying to sneak off on a salt and burn again.”

“Oh come on, that was one time!” you objected.

Not like you’d made it far; as soon as you made it past the town line, Dean and Sam had come tearing after you, madder than hades. The lecture you’d gotten was one for the records- you’d almost started to keep a tally of every time the words “not ready” were mentioned. You’d known the boys were right but damn if you weren’t going stir crazy cooped up in the bunker.

One good thing had come from your attempted jailbreak; they finally seemed to realize how serious you were about becoming a hunter. As if quitting your job and uprooting your life weren’t enough. After that, Sam started you on an exercise regimen while Dean began teaching you the basics of shooting and the fine art of lockpicking. Both of them took turns teaching you self defense and how to do a convincing impersonation of an FBI agent. And in between, you crammed all the lore you could into your brain.

“One time too many kiddo. Now, since you did so well, and since I’m so nice, I think you’ve earned a break. Whaddya say you, me, and Sam grab some pizza and have a movie night? Sound good?” Dean asked. He knew movie night was your favorite, a piece of normal that wasn’t so common for you nowadays.

“Sounds good to me,” you replied, grinning. “Just let me go change and I’ll be good to go. Why don’t you go let Sam know.”

“All right but speed it up; I don’t want to be waiting on you all night,” Dean groaned, with a dramatic sigh thrown in for effect.

“Oh stifle it, Winchester. If anyone holds us up, it’s gonna be Sam. He’s got to get his hair just right,” you retorted.

Dean barked out a laugh and pulled you in for a quick hug. “That’s my girl.”

You hugged him back for a moment before drawing away. “Okay, enough chick flick moments. Go tell Moose to get ready.”

Dean laughed again as he went to find Sam. You headed off to your room, smiling ear to ear. Your life may be messy, with the promise of getting messier, but it was yours. And as long as you had your boys, you wouldn’t trade it for anything


End file.
